User blog:Bubblesplosion/Volt's External Wilderness
OOF! ''I landed hard on the ground. Luckily, I only fell from around 8 meters up. I was now on top of Kevin, like an idiot. I rolled to the side to take a better look at him. He seemed uninjured. ''Thank god, ''I thought. "Hold on!! WHERE'S CLOVER?!" I said aloud, kind of embarrassingly. Good thing no one was listening-' '''"Ha." Kevin laughed. "You think she's cute." I turned red. "No- that's not true- what- are you injured?!" Kevin raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Don't change the topic, lover boy." ''Shut up, ''my brain said. "Are you injured or not?" Kevin shook his head. "Good," I said. "Stay here. I'll look for Clover and any other survivors." I got off my knees and stood up. I walked around the debris of the blown-up building, and sure enough, I found clover. Except... she was under a huge chunk of wall, with blood dripping down her forehead. "Oh, no, you've gotta be kidding," I whispered to myself. I ran to where Clover lay and kneeled down beside her. "Why... are... you s-so red..." She managed to choke out. "How am I supposed to get you out of here?! This is crazy..." I responded. "You are stronger than normal right now... you have a power..." Clover passed out. ''Oh no, no, no, no, no! I'm NOT letting this happen!! ''I grabbed the huge chunk of metal that was on top of Clover and lifted it with all my might. Surprisingly, it went up. ''What KIND OF POWER is this? ''I thought. I shoved the piece of wall to the side and kneeled back down beside Clover. I saw she had an enormous gash in her stomach, her black shirt torn open. Oh god... ''I grabbed her and hoisted her over my shoulder. ''Kevin might know how to heal her... I have to get to him quickly! ''I started running, then realized that might weaken Clover even more, so I resorted to walking fast. ' '''After what seemed like forever, I reached the area where I had left Kevin. He was sitting down, his legs crossed. He seemed happy, but then he saw my face... and then Clover. Kevin must've put two and two together, because he moved out of the way, and made a gesture with his hand for me to place Clover down. I did so, and then said to him, "Can you help her?" Kevin nodded. "But it's gonna take me a couple of hours. We can't be out here that long." Just then, Clover's hand reached into her jean pocket and took out a small circular device. I was so startled I almost had a heart attack. ' '"We need... t-to... move... this device w-will... allow you to create things that are non-living... we have t-to set up camp... in the woods..." Kevin nodded, while I just stood there in awe. Clover passed out again. "Pick her up, we're headed into the woods," Kevin said to me. I nodded. ... "How long do we have to walk for?" I asked Kevin. "Until we're safe..." ''Safe? What the hell? ''"Here should be fine," He said as we entered an open area. Kevin took the device Clover had out of his pocket. He pressed a couple of buttons on the screen and a hologram popped up showing various objects, including a tent, a fire pit, and a sleeping bag. "Here we go..." he pressed another button on the screen and a tent appeared into reality out of nowhere. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled out loud. He pressed another one and I heard something soft fall inside the tent. "Get her off your shoulder and put her in the tent." I followed Kevin's order and went inside the tent. There was a mattress with a sheet covering it inside. "Good enough," I said and placed Clover down. "She's ready for treatment," I said when I exited the tent. Kevin nodded. Category:Blog posts